Ngerujak
by synstropezia
Summary: Harusnya membantu mahasiswa demo, tetapi anak STM satu ini–yakni Nakahara Chuuya malah diajak ngerujak oleh Dazai Osamu yang menggunakan almameter kuning. Kira-kira apa yang ingin mahasiswa serba cokelat itu katakan, ya? #Collegetober


**Ngerujak**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, no fluff, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event bulanan di Fanfiction Addict dengan tema, "college!AU"**

* * *

Keriuhan di tanggal 24 September diharapkan menjadi lembaran baru, bagi Indonesia yang lebih cerdas, bermartabat, dan 'waras'. Amarah demi amarah bergaung di depan gedung DPR Senayan, Jakarta Pusat yang disuarakan oleh para mahasiswa. Berbekal spanduk disertai semangat membara, mereka menolak sejumlah pengesahan RUU juga RKHUP yang dapat merugikan rakyat demi menegakkan keadilan.

"Benar-benar ramai, ya, di sini~ Kurasa keputusanku bolos kelas demi demo sedikit salah."

Di tengah-tengah berkobarnya api perjuangan, aura malas bercampur kagum itu tidaklah berarti apa-apa ataupun diindahkan. Adalah Dazai Osamu yang justru menikmati demo ini, bahkan menganggapnya sebagai agenda jalan-jalan mumpung lagi di Jakarta–kaum rebahan macam dia terlalu malas, untuk sekadar beranjak dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi.

"WOIII LARI! ADA GAS AIR MATA!"

"LINDUNGIN YANG CEWEK!"

"BANTU YANG SAKIT! BUKA JALAN!"

"BUKU GUE BASAH WOI!"

Entah teriakan dari siapa itu. Maju atau mundur menjadi kesulitan bagi Dazai yang kehabisan ruang gerak, dan tahu-tahu ia berada di garis depan -mungkin gara-gara terdorong, ya? Apa pun alasannya situasi mendadak buruk bagi Dazai, karena secara tidak langsung dirinya dimasukkan dalam 'pagar hidup' untuk melindungi barisan belakang.

Mahasiswa angkatan 2019 itu tentu senang bisa melindungi wanita-wanita cantik di belakangnya. Namun, Dazai tahu betul ia tidak cocok untuk hal-hal seperti ini, apa lagi perihal maju demi memperjuangkan garis depan. Meski alasannya sekadar berkata Dazai ingin jalan-jalan, sang pemuda yakin ada sesuatu yang lebih kecil sekaligus luput, dan hanya dia yang dapat menemukannya entah akan diapakan nanti.

Dazai Osamu selalu percaya pada firasatnya apa pun yang terjadi. Ia yakin tujuannya bukanlah untuk menempati barisan depan, meski sekarang ini Dazai dipaksa pasrah dengan menerima gas air mata, bahkan kena pukulan nyasar yang melukai bahu -makanya dia kurang suka berada di sini, terlau barbar buat kaum rebahan yang _santuy_.

_GREP! _

Sekilas Dazai merasakan tangan seseorang menariknya ke belakang, sebelum gas air mata diluncurkan oleh polisi. Meskipun rasa perih tetap membakar pandangannya, ditambah Dazai terjatuh lantas terinjak-injak oleh mahasiswa lain, ia merasa baik-baik saja.

"Kakak enggak apa-apa, kan?" Usai gas air mata berakhir, hal pertama yang Dazai temui adalah uluran tangan dan wajah khawatir seseorang. Rupa-nya begitu manis, berkulit putih, memiliki mata sebiru laut, serta rambut senada senja yang menawan.

"Saya maba, lho. Masa dipanggil kakak? Baru juga semester satu."

"Gue anak STM sayangnya. Bukan kakak tingkat lo." Cowok semanis ini masa iya bergabung dengan sekolah yang rata-rata berjiwa barbar? Namun, setelah Dazai ditarik oleh malaikatnya ini ia tidak lagi terheran-heran.

Ototnya menampakkan wujud sewaktu menarik Dazai bangun. Benar-benar tipikal cowok _macho_ walau tinggi mereka berbeda 23 sentimeter, ditambah siswa STM ini yang melindungi Dazai dari gas air mata. Mendadak pula hati si jangkung meringis, gara-gara sempat berpikir ingin mempersunting dia.

Kenapa malaikat ini bukan wanita saja? Mau semanis apa pun wajahnya, Dazai belum belok dan masih mencintai 'lubang'.

"Sekarang kakak mundur aja. Biar anak STM yang maju menggantikan kalian berjuang." _GREP! _Justru sebaliknya Dazai malah menarik tangan cowok ini. Sekeras apa pun ia berusaha melepaskan diri, maka Dazai akan menambah tenaganya untuk menyeret tubuh mungil itu.

"Sebenarnya kakak enggak ikut demo~"

"Terus ngapain di sini?" Siapa sangka mahasiswa yang ditolongnya ini tergolong absurd. Mata mereka saling berpandangan, hingga Dazai memutusnya dengan menerobos massa yang sibuk menghadang polisi.

"O-oi! Lo nyuruh gue mundur?!"

"Tadi doronganmu teralu keras membuatku terjatuh~ Diinjak-injak itu sakit, tahu. Sebagai gantinya kamu harus menemani kakak, oke?"

Anehnya pula terkenal sangar sekali pun, siswa STM itu merasa tidak boleh memberontak.

* * *

Usai bersusah payah menerobos kerumunan mahasiswa, dan anak STM yang bergabung Dazai mengajak korban penculikannya ini berteduh di sebuah pohon. Aneka pedagang tampak sibuk melayani pelanggan, kecuali kang rujak yang ikut bersantai bersama mereka. Dazai membeli rujak nanas seharga lima ribu tanpa bumbu apa pun, lantas menambahkan micin yang ia simpan di dalam tas entah rasanya akan seperti apa.

Membayangkannya saja dia ogah, karena sekarang ini pergi dari Dazai adalah prioritas utama.

"Omong-omong siapa namamu? Aku Dazai Osamu." Uluran tangannya tidak ditanggapi oleh lawan bicara. Tentu mahasiswa ber-almameter kuning ini tak ambil pusing. Lebih baik menikmati rujak nanas micin daripada berpikir aneh-aneh.

"Nakahara Chuuya."

"Nama yang bagus~ Apa aku harus memanggilmu pakai 'adik' atau bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau saja. Yang penting biarkan gue pergi, dan jangan menghalangiku lagi." Nyatanya pula Dazai begitu keras kepala. Sebelum Chuuya memprotes kelakuan sang mahasiswa, sepotong nanas lebih dulu membungkamnya yang langsung Chuuya muntahkan–bagaimana cara Dazai menoleransi rasa seaneh ini?

"Kalau pulang ke rumah tentu saja boleh. Tetapi, jika turun untuk demo maka kamu akan tetap di sini."

"Memangnya kenapa?! Masa lo menghalangi gue buat menegakkan keadilan?! Kita juga enggak tega tau liat mahasiswa dipukulin polisi."

"Berapa umurmu?" Membalas pertanyaan menggunakan pertanyaan, eh? Rupa-rupanya Chuuya telah menyelamatkan seseorang yang merepotkan. Lebih dari ini bisa saja Dazai yang ia hajar, karena tingkahnya pasti semakin menjengkelkan.

"Tujuh belas."

"Kamu kemari bersama siapa?"

"Adik kelas. Gue yang memimpin mereka, dan semua hancur gara-gara lo ngajak gue ngerujak. Konyol banget." Samar-samar terdengar teriakan 'bos' dari kejauhan. Chuuya menengok ke asal suara, dan menghela napas ketika merasai genggaman Dazai mengerat–selesai demo ia harus menjelaskan 'kesialannya' ini pada anak STM lain.

"Tahu apa yang kamu lakukan sekarang?"

"Tentu aja demo! Bukan ngerujak kayak lo, terus pake micin buat bumbunya."

"Demo buat apa?"

"Menolak RUU dan RKHUP. Kalo enggak gitu KPK bakal susah buat memberantas korupsi. Masa harus minta izin segala kalo mau menyelidiki? Belum lagi banyak banget yang konyol, kayak ayam yang melewati batas rumah tetangga bakal didenda sepuluh juta, cewek enggak boleh pulang malem-malem. Gila banget, kan? Di mana coba otaknya?"

"Kuanggap Dek Chuuya sudah lolos kualifikasi untuk ikut demo. Tetapi, bagaimana dengan adik kelasmu? Mereka tahu apa yang dilakukan di demo ini?"

"Soal itu ... gue juga kurang tau. Pas gue bilang mau ke DPR Senayan, mereka langsung ikut terus bilang, 'solidaritas anak STM, Bang'."

Tanpa menjelaskan apa pun Dazai melepas genggamannya. Suara kunyahan menjadi pengisi hening di antara mereka. Mendadak pula Chuuya kembali tenang, usai menontoni mahasiswa aneh itu melahap potongan terakhir. Tidak, bukan Chuuya menjadi lapar sehingga amarahnya meredup dan terkubur. Cara Dazai berbicara lewat tatapannya–meskipun lembut bahkan terkesan lemah, Chuuya tahu betul ada selarik ketegasan yang menghidupi warna matanya.

Mungkin Dazai bukan hanya mahasiswa aneh yang doyan micin. Rasa-rasanya Chuuya memang harus tinggal, atau dia akan menyesal di kemudian hari.

"Adik kelasmu masih berumur lima belas sampai enam belas. Yang seusiamu saja bahkan belum tentu memahami kenapa mereka turun ke jalan. Bisa jadi hanya mengatasnamakan 'solidaritas'."

"Jadi Kakak enggak setuju kalo gue sama anak-anak STM lain ikut demo?" Telunjuk Dazai diarahkan pada tiga orang pemuda yang membawa tandu. Korbannya mengenakan seragam SMA seperti Chuuya, dan tampak kesakitan dengan luka di sekujur tubuh.

"Sama sekali tidak~ Kalian belum dewasa, bahkan termasuk kamu. Apabila kami yang lebih dewasa membiarkan kalian demo, maka sama saja dengan melukai bahkan membuat kalian terbunuh, secara tidak langsung. Itu melanggar undang-undang pasal 28 ayat dua soal HAM, lho."

"Begini-begini gue punya KTP. Tadi juga lo bilang gue lolos kualifikasi buat ikut demo, kan?"

"Secara umur dan karena kamu mengetahui tujuanmu, jawabannya adalah iya. Namun, kedewasaanmu tidak mendukung kedua hal tersebut."

"Tau darimana kau gue belum cukup dewasa?"

"Dari caramu membalas perkataanku sudah kelihatan, kok. Padahal cara bicaraku santai saja, tetapi Dek Chuuya malah _ngegas_ daritadi. Belum dewasa, dong."

Merasa di-skakmat Chuuya terdiam sejenak. Sepanjang siswa STM itu memikirkan apa yang akan menjadi kalimatnya, Dazai sudah memesan rujak kedua dan lagi-lagi menggunakan micin. Kali ini ia membeli air mineral yang dihabiskan setengah, lantas dilemparkan pada Chuuya yang mengenai keningnya. Kesal dengan kejutan tersebut, jadilah Chuuya mencak-mencak membuat Dazai tertawa ringan–rambutnya bahkan diacak-acak sang mahasiswa saking terlalu gemas.

"Santai saja, Dek, santai~ Wajahmu tegang banget setelah dinasihati."

"Bagaimana caranya supaya cepet dewasa?" Mula-mula pertanyaan tersebut Dazai respons dengan berkedip. Kenyataan tentu tak mengingkari bahwa hal itu sangat aneh. Namun, mendapati tatapan berbinar-binar Chuuya mana bisa Dazai asal jawab.

"Menurutku kedewasaan datang seiring waktu berjalan. Percaya atau tidak, pemikiranmu di hari ini dan tahun depan pasti mengalami perubahan. Anak SMA sepertimu belum mencapainya, aku yakin itu~"

"Pede banget."

"Sebelum menjadi mahasiswa, dulunya aku juga anak SMA seperti Dek Chuuya. Sudah mengalami duluan masa diragukan? Tega banget." Sekarang malah Dazai yang bertingkah kekanak-kanakan. Bibirnya benar-benar manyun membuat Chuuya terperengah–padahal sedari tadi Dazai terus-menerus mengatakan hal keren, tetapi sekarang hancur begitu saja.

"Berarti di umurku yang sekarang menurut Kakak aku belum dewasa?"

"Baiklah kita lihat~ Menurutmu polisi yang melempar gas air mata pada mahasiswa jahat atau tidak?"

"Jahat jelas! Temen-temen kakak cuma mau menegakkan keadilan, tapi malah digebukin kayak gitu."

"Nyatanya saat tidak sengaja berada di garis depan, aku melihat seorang mahasiswa memprovokasi polisi. Memang tak dipungkiri bahwa beberapa polisi juga mencari gara-gara terlebih dahulu. Bisa dibilang kedua-duanya salah, sih."

"Nah, kan! Polisinya juga salah. Ngapain dibela?" Manyun bergilir ini sangatlah menyenangkan di mata Dazai. Apabila demo bukanlah awal dari pertemuan mereka, pemuda jangkung itu ingin mengobrol secara lebih santai daripada bersikap bijak.

Lagi pula firasatnya sendiri yang berkata, bahwa inilah peran Dazai pada demo hari ini–yaitu menghentikan anak STM mengikuti jejak para mahasiswa.

"Buat apa juga membela mahasiswa, karena beberapa dari mereka anarkis?"

"Iya ... kan enggak semuanya anarkis, Kak!"

"Sama seperti polisi~ Tidak semuanya memprovokasi mahasiswa juga. Mereka hanya menjalankan tugas untuk mengamankan situasi, Dek. Menjaga agar bangunan tidak dirusak oleh teman-teman Kakak yang barbar tadi. Tanpa polisi di sekitar pasti bakalan banyak yang bertindak aneh-aneh. Soal kekerasan ... kalau dari dulu gampang main tangan, ya, susah."

"... Benar juga."

"Ingat. Orang-orang di DPR juga manusia meskipun hanya wujudnya saja. Bagaimana kalau mahasiswa melukai mereka? Padahal mau semarah apa pun seseorang, tetap saja tidak boleh dilakukan dan ada undang-undang yang mengatur. Untuk sekarang menurut Kakak, kamu lulus STM dulu saja."

"Abis lulus jadi dewasa gitu?"

"Ya, enggak segampang itu~ Kamu lulus STM baru awalnya saja, lho. Setelah lulus tentukan langkah apa yang mau Dek Chuuya ambil. Jangan sampai salah, karena dari sanalah kedewasaan bermula."

"Usai menentukan langkahnya, dan telah menjadi mahasiswa atau bekerja maka Kakak enggak akan protes lagi, kalau kamu ikut demo." Kepala Chuuya diusap lembut oleh Dazai yang beranjak. Sejenak dirinya melakukan peregangan, sekaligus mengecek ponsel yang menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

Situasi masih akan memanas, bukan? Dazai rasa meninggalkan Chuuya di sini akan menjadi kesalahan, meskipun dirinya sangat ingin memeluk guling kesayangan.

"Beneran?"

"Dua rius, Dek. Setelah lulus STM kamu telah menentukan langkahmu. Sudah tahu juga di masa depan ingin menjadi apa, enggak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi kalau begitu. Dengan awal seperti itu saja kamu sudah mengubah cara pandangmu. Pasti bakalan bisa mengambil hikmah dari demo."

"Hikmah dari demo emang apaan?"

"Pfttt ... tuh, kan, masih bocah sudah berlagak mau ikut demo~ Kakak yakin kamu hanya menikmati baku hantamnya saja nanti. Kalau Dek Chuuya memang dewasa, pasti bisa menemukan hikmah apa pun di setiap kejadian."

"Lalu Kakak nemu hikmahnya?" tanya Chuuya sengit. Tenggorokan siswa berwajah manis itu sampai kering, gara-gara obrolan panjang tak terduga ini.

"Mana mungkin tidak~ Bagi Kakak hikmahnya adalah diriku bisa menghentikan anak-anak seperti kalian mengikuti demo, yang seharusnya dijalankan oleh orang dewasa yang pemikirannya matang."

"Untuk sekarang luluslah dengan nilai yang baik, oke? Percayakan saja demo ini pada orang dewasa."

"Tapi enggak semua orang dewasa bisa dipercaya."

"Percaya saja untuk sekarang~ Lihat kerumunan di depan kita. Mereka berkumpul di tempat ini karena visi dan misi yang sama. Hal itu tentu bisa membuat Indonesia lebih maju beberapa langkah, apabila semuanya kompak begini."

"Jujur aja, sih. Aneh liat Kakak yang doyan micin, tapi kalimatnya bijak kayak motivator." Bahkan selain rujak Dazai turut memesan mi instan goreng. Chuuya yakin sekali ia mendengar, bahwa Dazai meminta agar bumbunya diperbanyak–kelaparan sehingga batal pulang atau bagaimana, nih?

"Selain itu yang lebih pentingnya lagi, kalian boleh saja mengkritik negara atau marah pada kebobrokan Indonesia, tetapi jangan lupa untuk menikmati masa remaja~ Demo kayak begini mana ada aura remajanya."

"Sekarang gue udah paham, kok. Lo enggak mau traktir gitu, abis sembarangan ceramahin orang asing?"

"Uangku hanya cukup untuk diriku sendiri~ Omong-omong sebagai saran, jika Chuuya tidak mau bekerja kenapa kamu tidak belajar untuk SBMPTN saja? Pasti bisa masuk universitas yang sama kayak Kakak."

"Masuk UI mah su-", "Nanti Kakak kasih bimbel gratis~ Pelajaran apa pun boleh, kok. Apa lagi kalau Dek Chuuya mau tahu tentang diriku." Eh, keceplosan. Namun, bukan berarti Dazai tengah melalukan pendekatan atau apa, lho. Sekali lagi ia tegaskan; masih doyan 'lubang' sama belum belok! Lagi pula kalimat tersebut memiliki lanjutan, kok.

"Kok gue merasa Kakak mau PDKT?"

"Siapa tahu kita bisa menjadi teman dekat~ Nanti kalau Dek Chuuya jadi maba, kamu melindungi Kakak, deh~ Aku lebih ikhlas begitu soalnya."

"Coba dulu, deh. Tapi bener, ya, gratis." Bertepatan dengan pemastian yang Chuuya lakukan, mi goreng instan Dazai diantarkan oleh pedagangnya. Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh jauh, dengan iseng Chuuya mencomot sedikit membuat Dazai cemberut.

"Kalo gitu gue bubarin dulu, ya, anak buah gue. Entar gue kenalin, deh. Mereka pasti kagum sama lo."

Anak buah Chuuya ada banyak, kan? Sepertinya bisa Dazai palak untuk membayarkan mi goreng instan yang menunggak, air mineral serta rujak, atau meminta diberikan rokok.

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Ya ini hanya pendapat pribadi sih, tapi sejak awal meski aku sempet menikmati fanart STM x mahasiswa karena gambarnya yang bagus dan manis, aku tetep ga setuju anak STM ikut demo. pas awal denger anak STM ikut demo, jujur aja sih kayak "lah ini serius?". untungnya walau sempet terlena aku "ditampar" sama status seseorang di FB. soal pasal itu aku mengutip dari status yang dia bikin, dan menurutku pandangannya pas. anak STM emang belum dewasa, gaes. lucu emang baca komen orang di fb yang bilang, "akhirnya skill tawuran kepake". tapi kalo dipikir2 itu bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan, kan? menurutku juga pandangan si "dia" ini bener soal polisi. ga ada polisi mahasiswa yang anarkis gimana? masa mereka dibiarinin rusak bangunan sih? polisi juga menjalankan tugas, tapi emang beberapa dari mereka caranya salah.

oke kalo misalnya ada yang laporin fic ini, ya silakan. aku jarang banget menuangkan pemikiran ke dalam fic, dan ini masih berusaha kubalut dengan nuansa "fluff" antara DaChuu. kalo ada yang keberatan, sok komen aja. buat yang punya pemandangan minor kayak gini, terima kasih sudah sependapat~


End file.
